Nightmares
by TwixMonster
Summary: Kiku has been having strange nightmares lately and he asked his friends for help. Will they be able to help him? Yaoi, GerIta, UsUk, and so on. Please review
1. Chapter 1

**This came to me while watching a movie so...yeah^^' and I know i havent updated my other stories, which I am sorry for**

Chapter 1: Dreams

He woke up screaming. The young Japanese boy was panting heavily, sweat running down the sides of his face. He looked around his room frantically before letting out a small sigh. _Just a dream…_ Kiku shook his head, running a hand through his short black hair. _I think I need some water…_

The boy stood from his bed and walked to his kitchen. He opened one of the cabinet doors, retrieving a small glass from the shelf. _What's up with these dreams lately…? I keep waking up panting and sweating… _He thought to himself as he turned on the faucet, filling the glass half way with water. _Maybe I should talk to Ludwig…or even Heracles._

Kiku returned to his bed, drinking the water and placing it on the nightstand next to him once the glass was empty. The boy laid upon on his bed, resting his head against his pillow. He stared at the ceiling, trying to fall back asleep but he just couldn't. Finally, he closed his eyes with a small sigh.

The next day, dull brown eyes snapped open at the sound of loud knocking. With a small groan, he got out of bed and walked to his door. The knocking continued, a voice following, "Dude, Kiku! Open up!"

_Oh, it's just Alfred…_ The boy opened the door to see the blue-eyed blonde grinning at him. "It's about time you opened up! I've been knocking for a while now."

"I'm sorry," Kiku began with an apologetic smile. "I was still sleeping."

"Do you know how late it is? It's almost two o'clock in the afternoon!" Alfred exclaimed, wearing a slight shocked expression.

The other boy blinked. "Wow, that late? I should get dressed; I need to talk to Ludwig."

"Huh? What for?" Alfred tilted his head to the side, confused. "I thought we could hangout; watch a scary movie or two."

Kiku froze and shook his head, turning away from the door. "No thank you Alfred, and this is kind of important."

The American huffed, crossing his arms, still standing in the doorway as the other walked away. Kiku was standing in the shower, the water running down his body. He stood there, staring at nothing. _I hope Ludwig can help…at least a little…understand these nightmares. _Once the asian was done, he got out and dressed.

Kiku walked back in wearing his usual white uniform; Alfred, still in the doorway, stared at him, "That important huh? Want me to drive you?"

The Japanese boy was silent for a moment, thinking about the offer. "Sure, thank you Alfred."

"No problem dude! C'mon!" Alfred smiled, running off.

Kiku smiled, shaking his head a bit and following after his American friend. They got to Ludwig's place quickly, but the two weren't surprised when the saw Feliciano sitting on their German friend's couch. Kiku smiled slightly, walking up to the Italian, "Hey Feliciano, where's Ludwig?"

"Ve," The Italian looked at him, tilting his head to the side, "He's in his bedroom."

Kiku nodded and headed towards the German's bedroom. He knocked on the door once he got to it and he waited for a response. When he got no response, he knocked again. "Ludwig?"

"Kiku? Uh…Give me a minute," Ludwig spoke from the other side of the door.

The black-haired boy could hear the sounds of drawers closing quickly and the German bumping into things in the room. Ludwig emerged shortly after; he was looking away from the asian, blushing very slightly. "What are you doing here...?"

"I needed to talk to you, that is…if you're not busy," Kiku said, looking over at the Italian still on the couch.

"N-No! I'm not busy, what's up?" Ludwig asked quickly, blushing even more.

The boy nodded. "Very well then, let's go talk about it; the kitchen ok?"

Ludwig nodded and the two walked toward the kitchen, passing the American and Italian who was chatting among themselves. Kiku sat in a chair at the table in the kitchen, Ludwig walked up, setting a cup of hot tea in front of Kiku. "Here."

"Thank you," Kiku smiled.

Ludwig nodded as he sat across from him. "So...what did you want to talk about?"

Kiku looked down, staring at the cup of tea that was now in his hands. "I...don't know how to talk about this, but...I've been getting these...nightmares."

"Nightmares? What happens in them?" Ludwig asked, raising an eyebrow.

"...All of you die," The black-haired boy replied dully, making the German's eyes widen slightly. "All of you; Feliciano, Gilbert, Alfred, Arthur, you, and...well you get the idea."

The other male didn't know how to respond. He stared at Kiku for a long, hard moment before speaking. "How...? How do we die...?"

"I barely remember...at first it starts out as a normal day," Kiku explained, pausing for a moment. "It seems real at first, but...then...blood appears everywhere...I just...don't know how to explain it very well. I've barely been able to sleep..."

"How long have you had these nightmares?" Ludwig asked him.

Kiku took a sip of his tea, "About…over a week."

"Ah...You want to stay the night, tonight? So that way Feliciano or I can help you if have a nightmare and you wake up." Ludwig offered, tilting his head slightly at him.

Kiku blinked and nodded. "Yes," He stood up, bowing slightly. "Thank you."

Ludwig nodded, standing from his chair. The two walked back into the living room, Feliciano and Alfred still talking to each other. The German sighed and sat next to his Italian lover. Kiku smiled at his friends. Though, later that night, Kiku was sleeping on the bed in the guest bedroom. He was tossing and turning under the sheets and his eyes were clenched tight.

Kiku stared at Ludwig's dead body. There were slashes everywhere on his friend's body, the wounds were still fresh and bleeding. _No...Not...Ludwig too..._He looked over at Feliciano and Alfred's still, dead bodies, even they had slashes on their bodies. _Th-They're dead..._Kiku gripped both of his shoulders, shaking.

Suddenly, he heard laughing in the distance. He looked up, pulling out his katana, eyes wide. "W-Who's there?"

"It's just me, Kiku." A British voice replied.

Kiku watched as Athur walked up, smiling a little; the Japanese boy frowned a little. "Arthur? That laughter belonged to you?"

Arthur blinked. "What? No, it wasn't."

The Brit's eyes widen at the sound of footsteps and he looked at Kiku fearfully. "We need to get out of here!"

It was Kiku's turn to blink. "What?"

"Don't ask questions!" Arthur grabbed the other male by the wrist and started to run.

Kiku was surprised but he followed the English man. The two ran down what seemed like a never ending hallway and the only source of light being candles. The black-haired boy could hear the sound maniacal laughter and footsteps not far behind them. Arthur heard it too and started to run faster.

The other noticed Arthur running further ahead, creating a great distance between the two. Arthur stopped and turned to Kiku. "Hurry up!"

Kiku tired running faster but Arthur seemed to stay the same distance. _What?!_ He thought to himself as he continued to run, the Brit continuing to yell at him. "Hurry!"

Arthur kept yelling and Kiku's eyes widen when his friend was suddenly beheaded. "Arthur!"

The English man's head fell to the floor, his body following. Kiku somehow finally managed to catch up to him and he kneeled next to him as soon as he got to him. "No, Arthur!"

His vision was encased in white and he found himself in a new room. Blood was everywhere, but that didn't scare him as much. What scared his was his friend's hanging bodies, fresh blood still dripping. Yao, Ivan, Lovino, and..._Heracles! N-NO! _Kiku fell to his knees, tears running down his cheeks. "_NO_!"

Kiku sat up from bed, screaming, sweating, and panting. The lights suddenly came on, Ludwig standing in the doorway with Feliciano behind him. "Kiku, are you ok?"

"I-It...Was t-the n-nightmares again!" Kiku's brown eyes were wide as he stared at his friends.

Ludwig walked over to the bed with Feli; the Italian sitting on it near their Japanese friend, looking at him with a small, concerned frown. "Are you sure you're ok? Want me to make pasta~?"

It was a small attempt to get the asian to smile but it failed. Well...it wasn't a complete fail after all, a minute later, Kiku gave him a slight smile. "Thank you, Feliciano."

The Italian smiled brightly at his friend while Ludwig stared at the two. The black-haired boy looked down, staring at his sheets. _I'm...just glad these are nightmares...and not real..._

**I hope you enjoyed...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one too. And I'm trying not to rush into this^^'**

Chapter 2: Help

Feliciano and Ludwig were sitting on the couch. They got their friend to go back to sleep and called another friend soon after, so now the two were waiting. It wasn't long before the two heard a knock on their door and they practically rushed to answer it.

They opened the door, Heracles Karpusi standing there, blank faced. "Where is he?"

Ludwig led Heracles to the guest bedroom where Kiku was still in. The black-haired boy was awake again, sitting up on the bed and staring down at the blankets. He heard the door open and looked up, brown eyes blinking. "Heracles?"

Heracles didn't say anything as he walked to the bed and sat next to Kiku. He pulled the Japanese boy into a hug and the two stayed like that for a while. After a short while, Kiku hugged the other male back. _Heracles..._ Without thinking, he hugged the Greek man tighter.

"K-Kiku...you're hugging me...a little too tight..." Heracles said dully, not even worried that his lover was crushing his lungs.

Immediately Kiku let go, staring at Heracles with slight, wide eyes before turning away. "I'm sorry..."

Heracles stared at him for a moment before speaking. "It's fine...What's been going on...?"

When Kiku didn't say anything, the German, who was still standing in the doorway, spoke up. "I'll explain it."

Ludwig explained what has been happening to their Japanese friend; all the nightmares of their friends' deaths and how it's been happening for over a week. Nothing of what Ludwig said seemed to faze Heracles; he just sat there with his normal facial expression.

Heracles decided to stay with them for the night, only because of Kiku. He couldn't just leave knowing that his asian lover was having nightmares. The rest of the day was ok, aside from the fact that their friend was slowly becoming nervous wreck, but the asian was good at hiding it.

Heracles slept next to Kiku that night, which made the black-haired male feel just a little bit better. He didn't want to sleep, but at the same time, he wanted to. With a small sigh, Kiku laid his head upon the pillow and closed his eyes.

Kiku found himself in the same room, his friends still hanging around him. All of them hanging except for Heracles, who was lying right next to him. When he noticed his lover's body next to him, Kiku jumped up and backed away. Kiku was shaking violently; he wasn't sure what he should do.

"_It's your fault their dead..._" A voice cooed from the darkness in the room. "_They tried to save you...now their dead, it's all your fault._"

At first, the voice made Kiku gasp in surprise but then his hands clenched into tight fists. "No! It's not my fault!"

"_Oh? But it is..._" The voice trailed off, chuckling just a bit. "_In fact...you can say it was __**you**__ who killed them._"

"What?! No! I would never do such a thing!" Kiku yelled. How dare someone say he killed his own friends!

Out of nowhere a mirror appeared in the room not too far from him. The black-haired boy narrowed his eyes at the mirror before taking slow steps. He stared at the mirror, only seeing his reflection in it. Without warning, the mirror turned a complete black, becoming a void of darkness. Kiku blinked for a moment but he didn't say a word. _What the...?_

Dull, red eyes opened in the void, staring at him. He didn't know what to make of this, but he kept his ground. Out of nowhere, the blade of a sword came from the mirror, aiming straight for him.

Kiku sat up from the bed, panting and sweating a bit; at least he didn't scream this time. Suddenly, the lamp from the nightstand came on and Heracles sat up. "Kiku…? Are you alright?"

"Just...another bad dream..." Kiku replied with sigh. "I'll be fine..."

"What was the nightmare about this time?" Heracles asked, tilting his head to the side and staring at him with his emerald green eyes.

The other male looked down. "Well...It...wasn't as bad as the others...this one confused me..."

Heracles blinked a little. "Confused you? How?"

"...This voice...I don't know whose voice it was but...it talked to me..." Kiku explained, though his expression was unreadable. "It...said that it was...my fault all of you died..."

The Greek man was silent, thinking a bit. "Was...this the first time a voice talked...?"

Kiku nodded. "Yes."

Heracles nodded silently. "Well...I believe we should go back to sleep, I'm tired."

"You're always tired," The Japanese boy joked, smiling slightly.

The other male said nothing as he kissed Kiku lightly on the lips before lying back down on the bed. The black-haired boy followed, facing his lover. Heracles, without warning, pulled Kiku closer, their chest pressing together, and the two fell asleep like this almost instantly.

The next morning, Kiku woke up, feeling slightly better. Heracles was still sleeping, making Kiku smile slightly. He, trying his best not to wake the other up, quietly and carefully got out of bed; what good that did. Heracles sat up and stared over at Kiku. "Good morning…"

"Morning," Kiku said, pulling a white shirt over his head.

Feliciano was sitting on the couch in the living room when Heracles and Kiku walked in. The Italian smiled at them. "Good morning! How did you sleep, Kiku?"

"Nightmare again, but it wasn't as bad as the last," The boy replied, smiling a little.

"Ve~ that's good!" Feli beamed. "Ludwig is in the kitchen, if you wanted to know."

Kiku nodded but didn't say anything else as he sat down next to the Italian on the couch. Heracles was about to sit when he felt something brush up against his leg. He looked down to see Feliciano's brown-furred cat brushing up against his leg, purring. He smiled slightly, picked the cat up, and proceeded to sit next to Kiku.

The black-haired boy smiled at Heracles and the cat, and started to pet the top of the cat's head. The Italian noticed and he smiled widely. "Pookie likes you!"

Ludwig walked in, holding a cup a coffee; he frowned when he saw the cat. "Felicano…didn't I tell you not to bring that damn cat into the house?!"

Feliciano frowned a little. "But…it'll be fine! Pookie won't make a mess!"

The cat, who was resting on Heracles lap, let out a small 'meow', making the German sigh. "Fine, but if he does; I'll put him outside, _ja_?"

The Italian nodded and smiled, and Kiku couldn't help but chuckle a bit at his friends. Ludwig sat next to Feli, looking over at Kiku. "So how'd you sleep?"

"Ah…well it wasn't that bad," The asian replied. "But…this time a voice talked to me."

"A voice?" Ludwig repeated, cocking his head to the side.

Kiku nodded. "Yes."

"The voice put the blame on Kiku for why we all died," Heracles spoke softly, not bothering to look at him while he gently pet Pookie.

Ludwig narrowed his eyes in thought. "It blamed you? What else happened?"

"…The last thing I remember was a mirror," Kiku began, looking down. "It turned black and red eyes stared at me from the mirror."

The German nodded, turning away. "Hm…Do you get nightmares every time you sleep?"

Kiku thought for a moment. "Sometimes…not all the time. I didn't last night or the night before, but…when they're bad, I don't fall back to sleep."

The room fell into silence; the only thing that could be heard was the sound of purring coming from the cat. The silence lasted for quite a while until Felicano spoke up. "I'm gonna go make pasta!"

The Italian jumped out of his seat and ran for the kitchen. Ludwig sighed and turned to the other two males. "Well...guess we're having pasta for lunch."

"That's fine with me," Kiku smiled. "I don't see a problem with that."

Ludwig nodded, standing up from the couch. "...I'm going to go make sure he doesn't make a mess."

Kiku and Heracles watched as he left the room. A second later, Pookie jumped off Heracles lap and ran into the kitchen. The two seated on the couch could hear the yelling coming from Ludwig a minute later.

Without knowing it, Kiku fell asleep on the couch. He was having another nightmare again; it was nothing but a repeat of all his friends dying and the voice blaming him for their deaths. Even if it was just a repeat, seeing his friends dead still terrified him. His brown eyes snapped open when he felt the hands of someone shaking him. He saw Heracles' green eyes and he sighed in relief. "Heracles..."

"You were having a nightmare...it seemed kind of bad," Heracles spoke softly, tilting his head at the asian. "You ok?"

Kiku nodded. "Yeah, I'm fi-"

"Pasta's ready~!" Felicano yelled from the kitchen doorway, holding bowls of pasta in his hands.

He rushed over and placed the bowls in front of Kiku and Heracles on the coffee table. The Italian smiled. "I hope you enjoy my pasta!"

"Felicano! Get this damn cat out of the hosue!" Ludwig yelled from inside the kitchen.

Feli laugh nervously. "Be right there!"

Kiku smiled a bit before turning to the bowl of pasta in front of him. He sighed. _What am I going to do? I don't understand...why am I having these nightmares? What's with that voice...?_ He shook his head, looking over at Heracles. _At least my friends are helping me with this…_

**Aw Heracles came to help Kiku^^ expect more chapters soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**To those of you who are reading my story, thank you^^ I hope you like it, so now, here is the next chapter^^**

Chapter 3: Enough!

Kiku rested his head against the pillow with a sigh. Heracles was lying right next to him, facing the Japanese boy. Kiku looked at him, noticing the green eyes were filled with worry. He knew it was good that his friends were worried but a part of him thought it was bad that he was making them worry._ Maybe I shouldn't have told them…they shouldn't have to worry about me…_

"Sleep," Heracles stated randomly. "I'm going to sleep, you should too."

Kiku nodded. "Alright…"

"Good night, sweet dreams." The other boy turned over and turned off the light on the nightstand before going to sleep.

_Sweet dreams…_The black-haired boy faced the ceiling and stared at it. _I should just stay awake…I won't get a nightmare that way….I'm not even tired yet._ Quietly, Kiku got up from the bed and walked out of the room. The living room was dark and Kiku was trying his best to walk around and be quiet. Once he found the couch he sat on it with a sigh._I shouldn't make them worry..._Kiku paused. _I think they're all sound asleep..._

He searched for the remote through the darkness of the room on the couch and found it not to soon. He turned on the television and set the volume to a quiet three. He could hear the soft voices from the show currently on as he sank into the couch. It was only around 11 so there was barely anything on TV. He sighed. _What am I suppose to do...? I think these dreams are getting worse..._Kiku shook his head._ They're just nightmares, my friends aren't dying._

_"Yes, they are." _Kiku's eyes widen. _That voice! But I'm not asleep!_

_"You're friends are dying and it's all your fault."_ The voice continued just as the TV went white.

The black-haired boy eyes widen at the television. "But...!"

The voice laughed. _"Surprised? You should be, Kiku.__"_

The screen changed, making Kiku's eyes widen. On-screen was Feliciano tired to a chair in some room. He was scared. _"W-What are you going to do to me?! I don't want to be mortally wounded and forced to lay in misery in a pool of my own blood! Please, I'll do anything! I don't want to die!"_

Kiku could hear the voice's small laugh from the TV. _"Don't worry Feliciano, everything will be okay."_

_"N-No! Y-You...!"_Kiku narrowed his eyes. _Who...?_

The tip of a sword came into view and it was pointed at the tied up Feliciano. Feli started to freak out and thrash around, screaming. Kiku starting to breathe shakily, afraid to see what was going to happen to his friend. _When did I even fall asleep?! Did I fall asleep once I got on the couch? But-_ His thoughts were cut off by the piercing scream from Feliciano on TV; there was a blade stabbed into the Itallian's shoulder. _N-No, Feliciano!_

_"Leave him alone!" _A voice yelled and Kiku knew it belonged to Ludwig.

The screen turned to Ludwig, who was also tied up to a chair in the room, but he was bloody and bruised. _"You _Gott_ damn look-alikes!"_

The voice laughed. _"You want to play again? I think you do..."_

Kiku's hands clenched into fists. _Don't you dare touch them!_ The voice laughed more. _"Well...do you want to take their place? After all...it is your fault."_

A hand came out of the television, heading straight for Kiku. The Japanese boy scooted back on the couch as the hand reached him. "Stay away!"

The hand grabbed him by the ankle and started to pull him toward the TV. _No! Let me go! Let me go now!_ He turned and grabbed the leg of the coffee table. He tried to free himself from the hand, but it was stronger. _Enough...I've had enough!_

There was laughter coming from everywhere now.

_**Enough!**_

Kiku jolted awake on the couch and sat up quickly. He looked over at the television, which was quietly still on, then looked over at a clock. _Three in the morning..._He thought with a sigh. _I don't think I can go back to sleep...I don't want to..._

* * *

Days passed; Kiku and Heracles was still staying at Ludwig and Feliciano's. Kiku hasn't gotten any sleep since the last nightmare, but his friends don't know about it. All four of them were sitting in the living room, watching TV; Kiku looked over at his friends, from the chair he was sitting in, with tired eyes. _I don't know how much longer I can stay awake like this._

"Kiku?" Feliciano's voice snapped Kiku out of his thoughts. Kiku looked over at the Italian, who had his head tilted to the side. "You ok? You're spacying out."

"Oh, I'm sorry," The black-haired boy gave Feliciano a small, assuring smile. "I'm fine."

Feliciano fell silent as he looked back at the television and leaned against Ludwig. After a few minutes, Kiku stood up from his chair. "I'm going to go make some tea..."

He walked into the kitchen and started to make tea. Once made, he poured some into a cup and he blew on it to cool it down. Kiku felt even more tired as he drank the tea. _No...I got to stay awake..._His eyelids were growing heavy and he was struggling to keep them open. _No..._It was even hard to think. And soon...he blacked out.

When Kiku came to, he found himself laying on the guest bedroom with his friends by him. Feliciano was the first to speak. "You're ok!"

"I...passed out?" Kiku asked carefully and quietly.

Heracles nodded. "Yes, and for quite a while. About two hours I suppose."

"Oh..." Kiku looked down at the blanket.

Heracles stared at him for a long moment. "You sure you're ok?...I know you haven't been sleeping."

Kiku's eyes widen slightly and he looked up at Heracles, so did Ludwig and Feliciano. Heracles sat on the edge of the bed. "Whenever I seemed to wake up, you looked like you were trying to act asleep."

"So...you do know," Kiku sighed.

"How many days have you been awake?"

"Three..." Kiku replied, staring at the blanket. "I had a nightmare while watching TV...and...I've just had enough...I don't think I can deal with these nightmares anymore..."

"Hm...maybe we should ask for the others to help." Ludwig suggested, leaning against the wall. "Like...Xao?"

Kiku shook his head. "I doubt he'd help any."

"Arthur?"

"Maybe..."

Ludwig nodded. "I'll go call Arthur; hopefully he'll be able to help."

The German walked out of the room, Feliciano skipping after him; Heracles kissed Kiku before exiting as well. Kiku sighed and laid back on the bed. _They're doing all of this for me..._He thought as he closed his eyes. He wasn't even aware of the dull, red eyes that appeared on a nearby mirror.

* * *

Heracles and Feliciano was sitting on the couch as Ludwig was on the phone with their British friend. The German was explaining the situation to Arthur and they could only hope that he would help. Ludwig hung up once he and Arthur was finished talking and then started calling others. The two could only guess he was calling others to help.

After calling everyone he needed to, Ludwig sat next to Feliciano on the couch. "Everyone will be here sometime tomorrow, they're all worried about Kiku."

"Well, we're all worried about him." Feliciano said, staring at Ludwig. "That's what friends do after all!"

Ludwig didn't say anything, neither did Heracles. Kiku was peeking from the hallway, his face was blank and his eyes were very dull. _"All your friends are going to die...and it's going to be all your fault."_

_Shut up...how are you here? I'm not even asleep..._

The voice chuckled. _"You don't need to know. I'll see you soon."_

Kiku frowned and looked down at the floor. _These...are just nightmares...my friends don't need to worry about me. So what I've been having bad dreams...they don't need to worry...yet...they called the others. _He sighed as he walked back into the guest bedroom. _No one else needs to worry about me..._

He sat on the bed and looked out the window near him. "Just...what exactly is going on...?"

_I've had enough of this..._

**My poor KikuT-T haha, well...I'm trying my best not to rush into this the best I can, so sorry if I am rushing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter!:D so I hope you enjoy:)**

Chapter 4: Jump In

Kiku watched as his friends walked into Ludwig and Feliciano's one by one; Gilbert, Lovino, Antonio, and others. The ones that had yet to arrive were Alfred and Arthur. The Japanese boy stayed away from the others in the living room while they all waited. Lovino was really irked and questioned why he had to be there, that it wasn't any of his business. Kiku had to let out a small sigh. _Arthur and Alfred are the only ones left to arrive..._

Finally, about an hour later, Alfred and Arthur walked in. Alfred was smiling widely while Arthur refused to look at them, blushing only a slight shade of pink. "Sorry," The Brit muttered. "Alfred is the reason we're late."

Ludwig stared at them. "That's alright, well…thankfully you two are here now."

Arthur shook his head, nodding. "Yes," He turned to Kiku. "How are you doing Kiku?"

The black-haired boy said nothing to him as he simply looked away and walked into the guest bedroom. Arthur frowned slightly and turned to Ludwig. "Not good...Well...you think I'll be able to help?"

"You do practice that...witchcraft or whatever that is, _ja_?" The German crossed his arms. "You should be able to do it."

The Brit sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I suppose I could try, but...I can't guarantee anything."

Ludwig nodded. "It's alright...anything to help."

Arthur stood there, his hand raised to his chin, in thought. "Hm...I can try to jump into his nightmares, his head, and see what the problem is." He paused. "If I can do that...maybe I could get rid of the problem."

"Would that work?" Heracles asked from the couch, his green eyes staring at the British man. "You're talking about jumping into my boyfriend's head here..."

"I know, but...if I can get rid of the problem...Kiku should be fine." Arthur explained.

Heracles stood up and walked up to him. "What if you can't? What will happen to him?"

Arthur looked down and sighed. "...he may die."

Everyone fell silent at the statement. Arthur walked away into the kitchen, Alfred following after him. Heracles sat back on the couch, thoughts running through his head. Everyone had thoughts running though their heads; all of them about their Japanese friend.

Kiku was sitting on the bed in the guest bedroom, not quite sure what he should do. Voices were talking to him and he was trying to ignore them the best he could. It lasted for a little while before Arthur, along with the others, walked in. Arthur gave him the tinyest of smiles. "You okay, Kiku?"

"...You already know what's going on," Kiku shrugged, looking somewhat blank. "I don't need to tell you anything that you already know."

Arthur's small smile turned into a frown. "We're going inside your mind, Kiku; we're going to help you."

"Alright..." The black-haired boy sighed.

"Well, can we hurry the hell up?" Everyone turned to the white-haired Prussian. "We're wasting time, you know. The awesome me is around, so I think we shouldn't be wasting any time."

"Gilbert! This isn't the time! Especially for your foolishness!" Ludwig yelled at his brother, glaring directly at him.

"Oh come on West-"

"Just shut up!" Arthur called out, sighing right after. "I don't want to hear the two of you argue. Though...Gilbert is right, we are wasting time."

"Ha!" Gilbert smiled, turning to Ludwig with a smirk. "See? I know what I'm talking about."

Ludwig simply waved the Prussian and turned back to Kiku. Arthur walked closer to the bed, placing a hand on the Japanese boy's shoulder. "Again, we're simply here to help you. I'll be working on a spell to have all of us jump into your nightmares-"

"You don't want to jump into my nightmares," Kiku said quietly, looking up at him. "Trust me Arthur, you don't want to see them..."

"But we want to help and we're _going_ to help." Arthur removed his hand and backed away from the asian on the bed. "Everything will be fine, Kiku."

The black-haired male didn't say anything and turned away from the Brit. Arthur frowned slightly and sighed before turning to the others. "Let's get started shall we? Alfred, can you go get my stuff for me?"

"Uh sure, right..." Alfred muttered before hurrying out of the room.

The sun was just setting as Arthur placed a candle at on of the coners of the pentagram he drew on the floor, which Ludwig wasn't happy about something being drawn on his floor. The Birt had Kiku sit in the middle as he lighted each candle silently and he had each of others stand around the pentagram in a circle. Arthur then pulled a black orb out of the bag sittiing next to him and handed it to Kiku. "Just hold this..."

Kiku looked down at it, eyes narrowed just barely, confused a bit . "...Alright..."

Lastly, Arthur pulled out a thick book from the bag and kicked the bag away; he opened it to a certain page. Everyone glanced at each other as Arthur closed his eyes and started to mutter under his breath. The flames of the candles started to wave around a little and the orb in Kiku's hands began to glow a dark shade of purple just like the the pentagram underneath.

"Everyone stay calm..." Arthur said, feeling the uneasyness of the others and then muttering under his breath once again.

The sun disappeared from the sky and night fell upon the world. As Arthur continued to mutter the spell, the candles waved more and more until...they suddenly went out. Everything was just...black.

* * *

Everyone, except Kiku, found themselves in a dark hallway, candles barely did any good. _This... really doesn't...seem good..._Arthur thought as he looked around and then blinked. _Doors...? Wait...where's Kiku?_ Arthur could tell the others were worried by the absense of their Japanese friend. Alfred spoke up, "Uh...dudes...Where's Kiku?"

"I'm right here..." Kiku's voice made everyone jump and turned to see him walk up.

"Don't scare us like that!" Lovino shouted angrily. "You-"

"Shh...don't shout Lovnio..." Kiku warned quietly as he turned away from them and towards a door. "Come...we'll stay in this room for now..."

He opened the door and walked inside, the others following after a moment of hesitation. Everyone was only slightly surprised when the all found themselves in Kiku's bedroom. Kiku was sitting on the floor, facing at what looked like outside. Arthur frowned slightly, _Each door must lead to a version of something...or so to speak..._

Kiku looked over his shoulder at them, "You may sit if you wish too..."

"What the hell is going on?" Lovino questioned, his green eyes burning with slight anger. "You better tell us; we all barely know anything about this! And this isn't even any of my damn business! I'm only here because Antonio-"

"Oh calm down Lovi," Antonio interupted him, smiling slightly at him.

Lovino muttered under his breath but didn't say anything else to them. Awkward silence weighed heavy on all of them, none of them really knew what to say. Though, Gilbert stood up out of nowhere. "Someone speak! Awkward silence is not awesome!"

Ludwig mentally face-palmed. "Gilbert!"

Gilbert frowned and sat back down, looking away from Ludwig. Kiku sighed, "...You...all know...there's something wrong here...my nightmares...they seem so real...you guys all die...it scares me..."

"We know Kiku and we're all worried about you...that's why we're here," Arthur said, giving Kiku a small, assuring smile but then frowning. "Now that we're here...we can still get hurt...if we die here, we die out in the real world too."

"Why didn't you tell us that before?!" lovnio shouted, glaring at the Brit and standing up. "Screw this! I'm not dying here! I'm leaving!"

The Italian started to walk towards the door but was stopped by a sudden hug from his brother, Felicano. "No! You can't-a leave Lovino!"

"Just watch me! Now let go of me!" He yelled, fighting his way to the door.

Kiku stood up immediately, fists clenching at his sides. "If you go out that door...you'll die...!"

"I just want out!" Lovino continued to yell as he finally reached the door.

He yanked it open.

**I know I barely worked on it and this update isn't as quick as the first few, but I promise I _will_ make sure I finish this story^^ Ah, so...please review, I want to know your thoughts on this:)**


End file.
